


Robin's Got Class

by lunarhold



Series: One Piece Book of Nonsense [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance I guess, can you blame me?, i have the hots for robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarhold/pseuds/lunarhold
Summary: A collection of Nico Robin fics.





	1. Eavesdropped

**Author's Note:**

> summary COULD be misleading, but it's not like, yk, a hard left or anything. and it's made clear what in literally the first sentence. bite me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You overhear something you think maybe you would rather have not.

“Hey, so...has anyone else noticed how Robin and _____ have been spending a lot of time together lately?” That was Zoro’s voice, floating out from the helm of the ship.  
‘Huh? Robin and me?’ you thought, pausing outside the door when you heard your name. You had been on your way to get lunch for the both of you, but that was forgotten in favor of listening in to their conversation.  
“Is there something weird about that?” Usopp asked. His voice was muffled; it sounded like he was eating.  
At the thought of food, your stomach growled viciously, and you almost couldn’t stop yourself from barging in and interrupting their conversation. The idea of their faces when they realized you had heard them would no doubt be hilarious, but the conversation was just too juicy, so you reigned it in. Starvation would be totally worth it.  
“Well no, just they constantly disappear together and read over each other’s shoulders. It looks more like, you know, cuddling than just…”  
You listened to Zoro’s voice trail off into a mumble and could already picture his face, a bright shade of red clashing spectacularly with his moss green hair and a frown. He was still a holdout on Robin, still deeply mistrusting her because of all that had happened with her former employer, Baroque Works. While you didn’t agree with him, you certainly couldn’t blame him for his concern; it had been a terrible ordeal, one you weren’t keen to experience again for a while.  
Thinking about Robin, in combination with his insinuations about the two of you, caused your cheeks to heat up a little and a small smile to split your face. What they said wasn’t untrue, but as of yet you hadn’t taken the time to put any thought into it.  
But when they put it like that…  
“You know, you’re right. I went to go get them for lunch yesterday and found them napping together in Robin’s bed. It was the cutest thing,” Nami said, and you could practically hear her smile, but it caused the fading blush to erupt again into full, face-melting heat. On the other hand, though, it made your heart stutter against your ribs. “They don’t seem to have put two-and-two together yet though,” she continued with a laugh.  
Strictly speaking, that wasn’t true, you just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Things were good and simple right now, and Robin didn’t seem inclined to force another step. As for you, while you wouldn’t mind if things went a little further, you also were content where you were. If things were meant to be, they would progress on their own.  
“So, you’re saying we shouldn’t say anything to them?” Chopper’s voice joined the conversation for the first time, making you wonder who all was in there. Probably not Luffy, he would have been yelling by now.  
“Right, or Luffy for that matter. He’d shoot his mouth off in an instant.” You snickered a little because Nami was 100% right. “We’ll just let them figure it out on their own.”  
There was the sound of bench legs scraping across the floor, and you hastily moved to the bottom of the stairs to pretend you hadn’t heard literally all of their conversation. Arranging your face as best you could to appear calm, you smiled as the others poured out of the helm.  
“Hey, is lunch ready?”

\----------

Curiosity killed the cat, you decided, was a very appropriate phrase in this situation. After eavesdropping on the other’s, it was like a veil had been lifted. Before, you were comfortable, vaguely aware of your feelings, but now it felt like they were too obvious. Three days had passed and, though you tried to act the same, you were losing the game. Everything felt awkward, like you were trying too hard to be normal.  
It was almost a relief to have night watch. The ship was quiet except for the gentle creak of wood as the boat rocked with the waves, allowing you to relax without feeling like everyone was watching you.  
You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the door on the floor open and jumped when a gentle hand grabbed your shoulder.  
“Oh, Robin, you scared the hell out of me,” you said, looking up at her. Your heart settled back down into the usual, quick pace it had whenever you were around her now, and you weren’t sure what to say.  
She carried a book in her hands and it was safe to assume she was going to join you for your watch-- a normal occurrence, now that you thought about it. You weren’t sure when it began, but somewhere along the way you had begun to expect that she would join you. Tonight was no exception, but you were so caught up in thought that you had stopped paying attention, allowing her to sneak up on you.  
While you were thinking, she sat down beside you, close enough that even breathing cause you to brush against one another. The book remained unopened in her lap, but you found it was the safest thing to look at, as looking at her would cause you to zone out again.  
A silence far more awkward than usual fell, but you knew her well enough to know that she was just thinking. Your heart began to beat faster again and your gaze drifted from the book, over her face to the pitch black horizon. The moon was shedding enough light to cast a shadow, but the night was just beginning and you had several more hours of darkness to go.  
“..._____?”  
“What?” The spell was broken, and you whipped your head around to look at her.  
She laughed into her hand, the other coming to rest on top of yours. “What’s been going on with you? You’ve been acting unusual.”  
“Yeah,” you said with a sigh, but gave her a genuine smile. “I heard the others talking the other day. About us.”  
Robin laughed again as she fully laced her fingers together with yours. Your heart immediately picked up speed, thumping off your ribcage in an uneven beat. She had never done anything so blatant before. Every interaction you had had before now was subtle and could be easily misconstrued for innocent and friendly.  
Still, your eyes remained locked on her long, delicate fingers intertwined with your own, and you almost missed what she said again.  
“I’ve heard them too. They suspect we’re interested in one another, but haven’t figured it out.” She sounded amused, but there was hesitation as she asked, “Does it make you uncomfortable?” If you didn’t know her as well as you did, you would say she was as calm as ever, but you did know her. She was cautious, unsure of your true feelings, and likely afraid she was overstepping your boundaries.  
An overwhelming need to assuage her fears filled you, and you laid your free hand overtop the one already in your grasp and squeezed as tight as you could. “No, never. I’m absolutely not. It just...feels like everyone is watching now, scrutinizing everything we do. All I want is…” You trailed off, staring down at your lap. The thundering of your heart in your chest nearly drowned out your thoughts, and you were sure the skin of your face would melt as you blurted out, “All I want is this.”  
With the moon behind the two of you, you couldn’t see the pink creep across her cheeks, but you could feel her squeeze your hand, and her voice held a small quiver as she said, “Me as well.”  
Another silence fell as you both lapsed into though, giddy and nervous at the idea of taking anohter step together. Your hands seemed like they had magnets-- you couldn’t look away from them. Never before had you felt such a complete sense of peace, but it was exquisite.  
After a while, you reached out and picked up Robin’s book. It was a bit difficult to reach, given your unwillingness to release her hand, but eventually it was settled on your legs. The small lamp you had with you cast just enough light that you could make out the words.  
Robin shifted beside you and her head came to rest on your shoulder. Her hair tickled your neck, but the idea of brushing it never even crossed your mind. A glance from the corner of your eye showed just how much she had to curl her tall frame up to reach your shoulder, and you almost laughed. It didn’t look very comfortable, but she seemed content, as were you.  
There wasn’t a whole lot of talking done after that, although there usually wasn’t when you were reading together, and soon enough you realized that she wasn’t reading at all.  
Her shoulders rose and fell in a steady rhythm, most of her weight leaning on you. Your shoulder was beginning to stiffen but one look at the peace on her face deterred you from moving. You would gladly deal with it, with anything, so long as she was happy.


	2. A Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you need to get over the hurt, the best way to do it is with a partner and some alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have a tumblr, you should see about following me there. i'm gonna try to start posting more regularly here, but i tend to forget. all this stuff is posted first on tumblr tho, so you'll see it sooner there.

When you first opened your eyes, you absentmindedly noted that it was still pitch black out, indicating you had several more hours of sleep left ahead of you, before they fluttered closed again. Like a lightning strike, you realized just how wrong that was, so you turned to look at the empty space beside you.

That in itself wasn’t unusual, but combined with the total lack of light in the room, it set off alarm bells in your weary mind. As quickly and quietly as you could, so you wouldn’t wake Nami, you shuffled around the room getting dressed before exiting. The deck was entirely deserted, save for Zoro, who was supposed to be on watch. A quick listen revealed the sound of gentle snoring. Chuckling, you shook your head; why they continued to put him on watch was a mystery.

At last, you reached your destination: the library.

You caught sight of her immediately, but she seemed to be so deep in thought that she didn’t notice you. That thought was nixed almost immediately though, as you caught the reflection of moonlight off the tear tracks on her face.

“Robin,” you blurted out, causing the other woman to jump. Her face immediately closed off as her hands came up to wipe the tears from her face. Guilt lanced through you, though you weren’t sure why. You didn’t want her to be alone if she was upset, but it felt like you were intruding on something private. Ignoring the urge to apologize, you made your way over to her. She was stunning, sitting in the moonlight, but she had a sad, far away look on her face. It was a look you had seen numerous times before, in situations quite similar to this one, but tonight there was something different, darker to it. Taking a seat next to her, you laced your fingers with hers. “What’s going on?”

She swallowed hard, squeezing your hand tightly, but then shook her head as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Only someone who knew her as intimately as you did would understand she meant to tell you, but not until she was ready. That could mean tonight, or tomorrow, or a year from now, but she would eventually come clean. It just went to show how much she had come to trust you.

“I’m here, Robin,” you murmured, laying your other hand over the linked ones. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Her head turned just enough to look at you, giving you a watery smile of appreciation, before she went back to looking out the window.

It felt like it was hours later before she stirred. The space between your hands, still linked, had become sweaty, and when you flexed your fingers, you found they were stiff. The tears had stopped falling down her cheeks, but they still glistened in her eyes.

“Today…” Her voice held a tremble, and you squeezed her hand, stroking it with a thumb in what you hoped was a supportive gesture. Her eyes closed, a tear slipping when she did. Her hand clamped down on yours in return, so hard you could feel the bones grinding together. “Today is the anniversary off– of the massacre of Ohara. The day the World Government obliterated my home.” Her breath hitched, and she snatched her hand away to cover her face. A sob came from between them, her shoulders beginning to shake.

“Oh, oh no Robin, I’m so sorry,” you said. Without hesitation, you wrapped your arms around her, your heart breaking as you listened to her sob. 

After a moment, she quieted down, allowing her hands to fall to your stomach, curling her hands in the fabric there. You could still feel tears falling onto your neck, where she had hidden her head, but she was no longer shaking. Her voice was raspy when she said, “I’m sorry. It’s been over 20 years and here I am still–”

“No,” you said, the word coming out sharper than you had intended. She froze in your arms, a tremor running through her as she poised on the edge of pushing you away. “Don’t apologize for hurting. They were your family, and they did nothing wrong.” Frustration quickly won out over your ability to speak. Words weren’t going to cut it for something like this.

You wondered if this was how she had spent every anniversary.

“I’ll be right back,” you said,almost knocking the chair over in your haste to leave, the door slamming shut behind you.

Robin stared after you in shock and flinched when the door closed behind you. The anger was uncharacteristic of you and she wondered if her whining had annoyed you. In the loneliness that followed your departure, her panic began to mount but, just as it was about to peak, the door slammed open again.

In your hands were a bottle of alcohol and two tumblers from the bar downstairs. She watched, bewildered, as you set them down on the table and unscrewed the lid on the bottle.

“Sorry,” you said as you began to pour amber liquid into the glasses, “for storming out. I got a little upset. I know you’ve heard it before, but nothing you’ve done was wrong.” You shoved one tumbler into her hand. “Here.”

She stared at it for a moment before looking back at ou. “What’s this?”

You flushed, but still lifted your glass, saying, “We’re going to celebrate Ohara tonight. You’ve spent your whole life mourning the, but haven’t allowed yourself to heal. They wouldn’t want that, and you deserve to be happy.”

She remained silent for a minute, staring at you with an unreadable expression, and then she smiled. Tears began to pour once again, but she was smiling and nodding. “You’re right. I never had a reason to celebrate, or anyone to celebrate with. I always thought that I– that I would die alone, and so I never wanted to celebrate. B-But I should. I finally have a reason.” Her glass came up, clinking with yours.

“To Ohara,” you said in a toast.

“To Ohara,” she whispered, then you both took a sip.

Your face twisted as it went down. “Yech.”

She laughed, gazing at you with adoration. Switching the glass to her other hand, she took your free one in hers, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, _____.”

A small smile spread across your face, and you shifted forward until your nose brushed hers. “Anything for you, Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> so if i continue to stay in this fandom for any length of time, i'll probably post all my single stuff here. hope you liked the first one at least.


End file.
